Sweet raptured Love, it start's here tonight
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: kitty Kaiba. Adopted by Seto Kaiba at age 10 when she lost her brother. Now at duel academy with her best friend, Jaden Yuki, she goe's throught some rough time's. And why is Chazz Princeton alway's beside's her? Love will blossom! Please read.
1. Chapter 1

~My immortal Angel~

I yawned as I walked down the road carelessly. I wiped away a few of my tear's, not wanting to seem weak. Even do, the tear's still came, crystal and fragile, crashing to the ground. The emptiness in my heart was hurting. Knowing I'm alone now, no one to rely on. All of my fear's came to life. No where to run and hide I stood there helplessly. If your wondering about who am I talking about, it's my brother Kyro. He was ripped from my arm's yesterday night and thrown into the depth's of the shadow's. Not the shadow realm but worse.

In order to keep me going he threw himself in. That idiot, knowing he cant come back. I smiled to myself sadly as I walked down the road. Too caught up in my thought's, drowning in the pain I dint notice someone walking in front of me. In a matter of second's my poor beaten body came crashing to the ground. I gasped due to the pain. I looked up and froze. Seto Kaiba. "I-I'm very sorry sir, I wasn't paying any attention I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. He looked much like my brother. Same chocolate brown hair with matching blue eyes.

I wiped away tear's that decided to betray me. Seto knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eye's. He seemed to read my mind. Knowing what I was going through. "It's all right" He said which to me sounded sweet. I smiled. "T-thank you sir" I said, smiling sadly. He nodded and helped me up. "Where do you live, I'll walk you home" He offered. I froze again. I hadn't been home since 'it' happened. "I-I" I couldn't find any word's. It's only normal for a 10 year old. You would know if your brother, the only family member you had left, was ripped from your arms.

He stared at me a bit longer and then sighed. "Please do tell me, why on earth is a 10 year old girl like you walking about the street's alone?" He asked, seeming concerned. I sighed and looked down.

"I'm all alone, sir. My brother was murdered and so I am here, running away from all this pain" I whispered, looking at the ground. Long lost painful tear's fell to the ground. I looked up at him. He stood there, surprised. He gave me a warm smile. "Would it be all right if you came over to my house?" He asked, in what you would call a soft tone. I looked up at him surprised. Here I was, a girl he had never ever heard of. There HE was, mister perfect, rich, and handsome man know to be cold to anyone that crosses his path, allowing me into his home. This had to be a beautiful nightmare.

I sighed and nodded happily. "Yes sir, I would like that very much" In a very polite voice. He nodded and then did something un-expected. He picked me up. I gasped. He stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, is this all right with you?" He asked. I nodded and with that we walked to the Kaiba mansion. I gasped when we got to the huge gate. The mansion itself was extremely huge. Seto looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, and with that we walked in. I looked around at my surrounding's. My apartment was probably as big as one of the bathroom's here. When we got there, all the maid's stopped and looked at us, confused as to why Seto was carrying a girl. Seto looked at them and then at me. "Excuse me Kitana," He said addressing one of the maid's, "yes sir?" She asked. "Would you please take miss-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

The is struck me that I hadn't told him my name before. "Kitty Hyshioki" I said, ashamed of my name. He smiled at me and then looked back to the maid. "Miss Hyshioki to one of our rooms?" He asked. The maid nodded and took me in her arm's. Everyone seemed so nice to me today. I must be really easy to read. "Th-thank you sir" I stuttered. He nodded and then spoke up. "I will meet you in a few minute's, please be ready for I have some questions".

I nodded and with that, the maid and I where on our way upstairs. When we got there, I was shocked. This room had to be at least twice as big as Kyro and I's room combined! I thank the maid. She smiled at me and then walked out. I sat on the bed and sighed. I'm lost. Hopeless and desperate for the love I've been deprived from. There was a soft knock at the door. "Please come in" I said, shyly.

Seto walked in and sat down on the chair that was across from the bed. "Hello kitty, mind answering a few questions for me?" He asked. I nodded and waited. "first thing, when was your brother murdered?" He asked. I looked down, holding back tear's. "Y-yesterday, sir" I managed to choke out, stuttering on the way. He nodded and the spoke again. "Please call me Seto" He said. I looked up at him, bright crystal tear's shining in the light. I nodded and returned to my sad gaze at the floor. "Are you planning to live alone?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes Seto, I'm hoping that the darkness will claim me as well so I may join my brother" I answered sadly. He walked to me and lifted my chin so my Green eye's met his.

"Don't say that, Kitty, you are very important on this earth. Your brother wouldn't like that. How about I adopt you, wouldn't that make it easier for you?" He asked/said softly. My head shot up. I was ,by the most, surprised. "S-Seto, please, I couldn't! I don't want to be a burden" I said. He stared at me for a few second's then spoke. "You are not a burden to me Kitty. As you know, I have a little brother named Mokuba. It would be painful for me to see him in your state. I don't want to see you like this. Please" He said smiling at me.

I nodded happily and jumped up and hugged him. It took a few second's before he actually hugged me back. "I'll deal with everything. From now on, I'm officially your big brother Kitty-kat" He said, actually sounding happy. I grinned like an idiot. "Thank you very much! I've finally found family, thanks' to you. I'm not alone anymore Big brother, you don't know how happy it make's me feel knowing I'm not alone anymore. Thank you big brother." I said happily.

He nodded and smiled. "I'll have a maid bring clothes' to you while you shower, is that all right?" He asked. I nodded. "Anything that interests you?" He said, heading for the door. I looked down, shy at my answer. "Umm.. Gothic Lolita but if it's to much I understand big brother" I said while rubbing my arm. He chuckled a bit, which surprised me greatly. "No, no, I don't mid. Go ahead and shower then change. I'd like to introduce you to Mokuba" He said and with that he left.

I only nodded and ran to the bathroom. Happily, I turned on the hot water. It ran down like the endless tear's I have been crying for sometime now. I let some tear's fall. Happy tears. I now have a family. Thank you lord, for looking after me. I took a shower an then changed into the black and white dress the maid had left for me.

I ran downstairs' and met up with Seto. "Thank you for the dress, big brother, I really love it" I said, twirling around He chuckled. "Glad you like it, it fit's you well" He said. I smiled at him, my smile saying thank you for me. "Big brother, who is she and why did she call you big brother?" I heard Mokuba say and then stare at me. I smiled and waved at him. He waved back slowly. "Mokuba, this is you new sister. She was having some trouble's and was in need for a family so I adopted her, is that ok with you?" Seto asked, smiling down at him.

Mokuba nodded excitedly and hugged me. "Yes big brother! Now I have someone to play video game's with!" He said rapidly. I chuckled. Seto did as well and then started walking away. "I need to go do something very quick, have fun ok?" He asked before he disappeared. We only nodded and watched him leave. "Come on Kitty-Chan, Seto told me your name, let's go play some video games!" Mokuba said hyper-ly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the huge T.V. I gasped when I saw it. It was so big, unlike the one I used to have. We played video game's for a bit and then eventually fell asleep.

I had finally found a family. One where I'm actually wanted. Loved. The fear slowly floated away from me. Any regret for living I had did too. I was happy now. I was loved. Thank the lord looking down on me. Thank Kyro who was doing so as well. I fell into a deep sleep. For the first time since the murder.

Me: Please read and review! Sorry if Seto was too ooc. I know but hey, he had to! How else would this story develop?

Seto: Ok.. well I don't mind

Me: OOC'NESS

Seto: *sigh*

Chazz Princeton: When do I come in?

Me: Tomorrow, no good bye love's!


	2. Chapter 2

~Angel's in the dark~

~6 year's late Kitty age 16~

~Kitty's P.O.V~

I sighed. I had just woken up 5 minute's ago. I laid here in the bed, going over everything that had happened over the past 6 year's. I watched the troubled dark sky that floated above me. Seto had allowed me to sleep on the tree, since today was my last day here. I'll get into detail's later. Now going over everything that had happened in the last six week's. I started school almost as soon as I met Seto.

School wasn't any fun. Not when your alone, any way's. Not long after my first day of school I had met Jaden. How could I not notice him? The boy bothered me for a pencil almost every day. A few day's later and we where inseparable. Best friend's till the end. Even do we where now friend's, he still bothered me for a pencil. He used all of them, much to my anger.

A few week's later and Seto gave up on buying me pencil's. I glared at Jaden the whole day. Punk owe's me 20 pencil's. Not long after we where In eight grade. I dint want to leave school, I had finally met a friend. Pencil-taking friend but yeah. Seto agreed to let Jaden into Duel Academy. Score, I'm awesome. Not I'm not alone. My only problem with the school where the uniform's. Terrible. Since I am after all, Kitty Kaiba, I am aloud to make change's to mine. Once again, score. Jaden and I went shopping before we left. We where really going to miss domino, but oh well. Freedom was all we cared about right now.

Another thing before that was how I snuck out at midnight with Jaden once. We got lost on our way to the latest hot topic and got caught by once of the police there. Yeah, you can see where it goes from there. Eventually I was grounded for long. Mokuba was also a very good brother. We could play video game's until 1:00 A.M. Seto eventually ruined our fun.

Life was good for me. So good I dint even mind going to duel Academy anymore. As long as Seto visited weekly or monthly. Now to present day, sitting on a tree watching the dark sky above me mock me. I gasped as I felt my back pocket vibrate. Oh dear god, The branch is breaking! I then realized my phone was there. I sweat-dropped. I can be such a freak sometime's.

I quickly pulled out my phone and opened it. Jaden. No duh who else would text me right now? The message read: 'Oi, kitty get up! Today's the last day! Get ready! Wait, what time do we leave?'. "Oh god Jaden!" I laughed out loud. He could be so… umm dum? Yeah, dum. And the again I was worse. I heard the back door open. I jerked my head to the right. There stood my mighty big brother. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Oi big bro, when do we leave?" I asked. Seto chuckled. "Jaden huh?" He asked. I nodded and showed him the text. He chuckled once more. It felt so good to hear him so happy, away from the computer's. "Well actually, we leave in two hour's. Go get changed and text Jaden. Your clothes' have been packed for your already" He said. I nodded and ran excitedly inside.

"Duel Academy here I come!" I yelled.

~2 hour's late Kitty Kaiba's P.O.V~

We where now aboard on the plane staring down at the crystal water. I looked over at Jaden who was stuffing his mouth with chocolate donut's. "You going to blow up Jaden" I giggled. He looked down at his donut sadly, and then ate it in a second. "Blah, I was full any way's" He said. I was about to say something when I was interrupted. "We are now landing, Miss Hyshioki. Mr. Kaiba will meet you on the island. Thank you" He said.

I looked over at Jaden and smiled, his smile mirrored mine. As soon as we landed, I got up. "Shall we go, my good sir?" I asked trying to sound fancy. He grinned maniacally and did the same, hooking his arm with mine. "We shall" and with that we where both off. When we got out, Seto was there waiting for us. All of the paparazzi and stuff where there too. Seto gave us a look of confusion when he saw our arms.

Jaden laughed while I grinned. "We got married big bro! You missed it, Lady Gaga and Evanescence where there, Having the ultimate show down! We also had a pocky fountain" I yelled. Jaden nodded while Kaiba rolled his eye's. The people around us laughed at us. "What! It's true!" I whined. "Come on, the exam's are starting" Seto said. I nodded and skipped of with Jaden.

When we got there, the place was packed. Many people stood up gaped at Seto like he was Jesus Christ. "Jesus Christ" I whispered at Jaden, pointing to Seto. Jaden snickered, while people looked at us. We got to this guy who I could've sworn was Micheal Jackson or the grudge.

"Oi, big bro, why is there another Michael Jackson standing in front of us?" I asked. The guy, named crawler, Growled at me and tried to grab me. I squeaked and hid behind Jaden while Seto cleared his throat. "I am sorry for my little sister's behavior. I am here to enroll her." Seto said. Everything stood quiet for a minute and then: *BURP*. "Dude!" I yelled at Jaden, laughing my arse off. Jaden laughed with me while the girl's there stood in disgust and he guy's amazed Jaden could burp that loud.

"Heaven's sake you two! Let me finish!" Seto scolded us. We nodded and ran to two empty seat's next to a guy with a weird mow hawk. I have to say he was cute, his coal black hair and matching eye's and all. We sat quickly and giggled to ourselves. The boy next to us stared at us as if we where crazy. Yeah right. Jaden pulled out his phone and texted me. I read the text and smirked my trademark Kaiba smirk.

I looked at Jaden and nodded. He snickered while I turned to the boy with the weird mow hawk. "Excuse me sir," I said, trying to sound cute, "How much gel do you use? I'd like to know!" I said. The guy stared at me, shocked while the other's tried to keep themselves from laughing. Jaden practically fell out of his chair laughing. "None of your business, girl" He said, harshly.

"ok, ok. I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I mean it's ok, you rival Gaga's crazy hair do's! You should do a duet. You'd gain so much popularity! Think about it-" I ranted on until Seto stopped me. "Excuse my sister, Princeton." Seto said, glaring at me, which caused Jaden to laugh harder. My eye's widened in false shock. "Oh no, I wasn't insulting him! I mead look at his hair! Master piece! Picasso aint got nothing on him!" I said, examining the boy's hair. I'm guessing he's Chazz Princeton. Seto was forced not to laugh while Jaden laughed like no tomorrow.

Everyone around us laughed at my stupidity while some smirked. "Ok, ok I'm very sorry, Chazz-kun" I said, shrinking under his glare. With a "Hmph" He turned around. Gee, snobby rich punk much? When everyone had finally settled down, the exam's started. I sat next to Jaden, Seto and Chazz kid. I watched excitedly as the kid's dueled. Go I'm such a freak for duel Monster's. Unlike most girl's, I spent everyday practicing with Jaden. "And now Miss Kaiba to the dueling arena" Crawler said. "Woot!" I yelled, running to the stage.

Everyone stared at me awkwardly. Did I mention I was as short as Jaden? And I had a knack for wolve's. So I was wearing a clip on tail from hot topic. Yeah, everyone was like WTF. "Hey! What's a 10 year old girl doing here?" I heard a guy ask. I growled in humanly and let my bang's hide my face. I soon started smirking and before Seto said anything, I turned to the guy. 'Let's see how much of a 10 year old I am when I duel your punk ass right out of this place" I said coldly, still smirking. The guy remained quiet while Seto and Jaden smirked.

I pulled out my Red dueling thing with the word's DARKNESS printed on it. I smirked and so the duel started. Rest in peace poor guy who was forced to duel Kitty Kaiba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Da Duel!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched the guy fall to his knee's as he lost. Everyone else was shocked. Everyone but Jaden and Seto. I smiled and waved at them. I acted pretty child-ish, but I had my reason's. I stared at the dark sky, smiling. I knew Kyro was watching me, Proud of me. I gave him a soldier's salute and left the Dueling arena, My white wolf tail floating behind me.

When I got there I was congratulated by cheer's and Two hug's from Jaden and Seto. It felt good to be hugged, Not being swallowed up by my broken heart. "And now Jaden Yuki to the Dueling Arena please" Crawler said, scrunching his plastic nose as Jaden Ran in there. I smiled at Seto, Thanking him for allowing Jaden in. He smiled back and we watched the duel.

Jaden kicked but, awesomely. Everyone cheered for him, but I was the loudest. "All right now (insert name here) To the dueling arena" Crawler said. It dint matter. I smiled and hugged Jaden as he got there. I couldn't help but feel that Chazz was watching me. I looked back at him, but her jerked his head away. I could see something I his eye's. Jealousy…?

I sighed and walked out. Jaden called my name but I gave him a sad smile. Seto sighed and nodded as so did Jaden. I walked and walked endlessly until I found a cliff with the perfect view of the dark sky. I sighed and sat down, un aware that some one had followed me and decided to lean against the tree. I looked up at the sky, managing to hold back a few of my tear's.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I asked looking up at the sky. I smiled and talked again. Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and so I fall into myself. The truth brought me to madness ,which I go rid of year's ago. "Guess what. I'm in duel academy now. I'm an official obelisk blue. We still don't know what Jaden is do" I said, trying not to be blinded by the tear's that betrayed me. Down they came, Gravity claiming it's toll.

"Oh yeah, Jaden get's crazier by the day. But I don't mind. If it wasn't for him I would be lost in the darkness. Same goes for Seto and Mokuba." I said. I closed my eye's but the spoke again, angrier. "No Kitty, don't close your eye's, don't give into the pain! Don't try to hide. It's all over now and you have them" I scolded myself. I wiped away a few stray tear's. "I'll be joining you soon, Kyro. Love you" I said, and with that I turned around.

As soon as I turned around, Green emerald eye's met Coal black eye's. My eye's widened. "How much of that did you hear?" I managed to gasp out. He only stood there, staring at me to no end.


	3. Chapter 3

Your spirit still lingers here…..

~Kitty Kaiba's P.O.V~

I stared at the boy in front of me a while longer. The boy I had humiliated in the morning. I smiled mentally at the thought. He just stared at me. A blank expression plastered on his face. I sighed and started walking towards Jaden and Seto. As usual, Jaden was annoying my big brother. I was snapped out of my daze when a cold, pale hand wrapped itself around my arm. I stared at the owner, in shock.

I snapped out of it and glared at Chazz. "Please let go" I said calmly, although inside I was shaking with butterfly's. Chazz shook his head and glared. "No, I'm going to teach you a lesson for humiliating me" he said coldly. I growled and yanked my arm out of his grasp. He held my arm so hard I think it has bruises. I checked, and just as I suspected, it did. I growled and glared back at him.

He just stood there, glaring back. "I'm not done" He said. "Well I am" I said, and walked away. I could feel him staring. Heh, probably has never had anyone talk to him like that before. I'm not just anyone. I'm Kitty Kaiba. Only soft to those I know. I guess the pain of the loss of my brother still linger's in my heart. Knowing tomorrows the 6th anniversary feed's the pain. I shook my head fiercely. 'Its all right Kitty, you'll have time to think about this tonight' I scolded myself. My deep frown was forced into a smile as I reached Jaden and my brother.

"Aww Seto, don't leave me!" I whined when I got to them. Seto gave me a small smile and ruffle my hair. "It's all right Kitty, I promise to visit." Seto said. He looked around quickly and them came closer to me and Jaden. "Listen, I know what tomorrow is" He whispered. I nodded slowly. "Well, I have already arranged everything. You should have gotten a new Lolita dress today. If I'm correct it's laying on your bed right now. I talked to Crowler and told him you two will be out of dress code" Seto said silently. Jaden looked shocked.

"I-I?" He stuttered. Seto nodded. Jaden gave him a smile as thanks. "Tomorrow there will be a bouquet of flower's arriving in the middle of class. When they do, you two are free to go, all right?" Seto finished. We nodded. He wave us off and then walked to his helicopter. We waved back at him. I couldn't move. Tomorrow was the day. Jaden put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I gave him a smile and stalked off to the Ocean. Jaden just watched me go, and then left to his room. How lucky I am to have a brother like Seto an a friend like Jaden. The two people who matter most in my life. They have always been there for me. Seto took me in. Jaden accepted my weird style of being.

I was always teased back in school for everything. I always got teased because I was in love with Anime and loved listening to bands like Linkin Park, Slipknot and Evanescence. I was called a freak by the girls because I wasn't girly or 'normal'. I clenched my jaw and my fists where turning white at these haunting thoughts. All ways bullied, because I wanted to be my self.

None of them knew what I was going through. None of them cared. I only had Seto to rely on. That dint work so well, considering he was all ways working. I felt so alone until I met Jaden. I remember it….

~FLASHBACK Kitty Junior High school~

A 12 year old kitty sat under a large oak tree watching the other kids play. She felt so alone. Oh how she longed for friends and love. Everything she was deprived of. She Hugged her knees close and closed her eye's, trying to scared away these haunting thoughts. The wind was blowing crazily and the clouds mocked her, flying above her so carelessly. She sighed. No one was there for her and so she lies inside herself for hour's, blocking out everyone else.

She was drowning in her thoughts, until she felt a hand lay carefully on her shoulder. She looked up, her dull emerald eye's met brown, almost honey, colored one's. The boy above her smiled. She stared at him, blankly. No one had ever given her a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki, what's you name?" The boy asked. Kitty looked down, ashamed. "Kitty Kaiba" She said, almost whispered. She felt the grass next to her crunch under the pressure of. She stared at the boy in surprise. He was sitting next to her? "I like your name Kitty, it's really cute" The boy said. Kitty sat there, stunned. No one had ever given her a compliment.

"Re-really?" She asked. The boy nodded happily. "Wow, no one's ever complimented my name. They always say I'm a freak.. That's why I have no friends" Kitty said sadly, looking down at the floor. The pain in her heart was growing, and she was desperate to be saved from the dread. She looked up at the boy when she heard nothing. She guessed he had left all ready, but she was wrong. He sat there, staring at her with a serious look on his face.

It's as if he could read her mind. Like he knew what she was thinking. "I'll be your friend Kitty. I'll always be there for you, k" He said kindly. Kitty nodded and smiled. A friend…

~End of flashback, Kitty's P.O.V~

I smiled and giggled at my child-ish memories. Sure I had said Jaden was my friend after the whole pencil thing, but that was a lie. Our friendship went far back. Too caught up in my thoughts, I dint notice I was at the light house. I stared at it. It looked a bit scary, but what do I have to be cared of?

I walked over to it and sat down. Just then my eye's went wide. I couldn't believe who was sitting a few feet away from me. Zane Truesdale. Number one duelist, the best. Well to me Jaden's the best, but yeah. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound rude. "Same thing you are" He answered in a monotone voice. I giggled. He just stared at me, his poker face shoving away his emotions. "I can read you easily. It's a gift of mine. If I'm correct and your out here for the same reason I am, your lost in your thought's, thinking over everything that's happened in your life. I'm Kitty Kaiba, by the way" I said while smiling at him.

He may not know about me, but I've heard of him. His emotionless being. I believe I can get past that poker face of his. I'm determined to become friends with him. I'm trying to get over all I've suffered in the past year's, and have friends. And I will. I saw him give me a small smile, or it could've been the sunset screwing with me.

"I guess your right Kitty. I'm Zane Truesdale, but I guess you all ready knew that" He said kindly, still staring at the sunset. "Yeah.." I replied, doing the same. He's not so cold, as everyone says. All you have to do is get past the poker face. "Well Zane, I have to get going. I hope to see you around sometime. Will I get to duel you sometime here at DA?" I asked, getting up. Zane nodded, his eye's still not looking away from the sunset.

"Well goodnight Zane" I siad and with that I left. I will make friends. I promise myself, in the name Of my brother I will.

…...

Heh, there. Sorry if my character seemed a little marry sue or Zane was out of character. It's been a long time since I watched Yu Gi Oh GX. Like 5 years.. I'm not sure. Please don't flame, I tried making Zane seem like Zane :/ bai bai loves


End file.
